Golden will
by Freya's Valhalla
Summary: Years have passed and Rin is no longer a kid. How will this affect her relationship with Sesshomaru? Perhaps the abyss between humans and demons is too wide after all. *Hiatus*
1. Hunting

**This is my first Inuyasha fic and therefore, also my first SesshxRin. I started to reread Inuyasha last week and remembered how much I looove this couple, so I thought I'd try to honor it by writing about them. Reviews will gladly be welcomed since it's the only way I can know if I'm handling it well enough xD. Enjoy! ^^**

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Riiin? Rin-chaaan?" Kagome called rising from the rice field, holding the bark basket with one hand as she wiped a few sweat drops from her forehead with the other one. She looked around thoroughly, the sun beaming intensely on her. There was no trace of the little mischievous girl and Kagome sighed before starting to walk back to her hut.<p>

"Inuyashaaa!" The named one's ears twitched at his mate's high pitched voice and turned around to see Kagome approach him.

"Huh?"

"Have you seen Rin?" Kagome asked, placing the basket next to the rock were Inuyasha was sitting on.

"Kagome neeechan, Kagome neeechan! Come play with us!" Two little girls squeaked, rushing from the forest towards the miko with a huge smile on their faces. Both were wearing pink with yellow flower print kimonos and had their brownish hair tied up in two ponytails.

"Ah! Chiyoko, Etsuko! Do your parents know that you were goofing around in the woods?" Kagome inquired, resting her hands on her hips as she lectured them. Both girls pouted and narrowed their eyes as they started blurting out incoherent excuses at the same time, making Kagome grin and pat their tiny heads.

"Fine, fine, I saw nothing" she countered happily, both kids rejoicing at their victory "but if Sango and Miroku catch you one day I won't be the one to jump into the rescue" she added, satisfied. Etsuko and Chiyoko whined and ran off again as they caught sight of their little brother wandering out of the hut.

"Tsss, those little bug heads are so troublesome" Inuyasha hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome smiled and gave him a light punch on his shoulder.

"Speaking of bug heads, our own little one is one to be found", she stated running her fingers through her long dark hair as she kneeled in front of her mate.

"What? I thought he was with you! Where the heck is that pup?" Inuyasha wailed, standing up and walking past Kagome more annoyed than alarmed "I've told him like a thousand times not to wander further away than the fields!" He spat, shoving his arms back and forth. Kagome watched Inuyasha curse and howl resigned, she knew his only way to express concern was through a fake anger and after many years of dealing with his mood swings she had come to interpret and accept his outcomes.

"Am, Inu…"

"Oooh no, he's going to get it for good this time, I'll show…"

"Inuyasha…"

"… and how he's supposed to…"

"Inuyasha…"

"…because what kind of…"

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha crashed clumsily on the rocky floor, dust lifting due to the harsh slam.

"Ka…Kagome…" he choked out roughly, his face still buried on the soil.

"He's with Rin, Inuyasha" Kagome said, staring at him with a bothered look as he pushed himself up. Some things never change, and Inuyasha's brisk attitude was definitely one of them.

"Ah…" he mumbled rubbing his head, glaring at Kagome irked with his eyebrows lifted "you could've told me earlier." Kagome immediately glanced at Inuyasha with one of her gloomy stares that Inuyasha would receive every time he messed up and he couldn't avoid gulping, anticipating what was coming next.

"Kago…"

"Osuwari!"

* * *

><p>A gentle warm breeze stroked Rin's hair as the girl crouched to her knees, contemplating her surroundings. She took a quick look, her big dark orbs tracing everything near within its scope before laying down on her stomach. Rin sharpened her stare before her and after a few minutes of absolute stillness, cached glimpse of a wild pig munching on something between some trees further away. She slowly moved her right arm up, shifting it towards the quiver strapped on her back to reach an arrow. Once she grasped it, she pulled the arrow out and lifted her body slightly as she moved both arrow and bow in front of her body, tensing the string. She held her ground, eyes not parting from the pig's sight when a faint <em>'crack'<em> was heard, just as Rin released the sharp tool, aiming for the animal. The pig wagged, avoiding the lethal shot and lifted his nostril towards her infuriated, growling mightily. Rin shifted her head sideways dismayed.

"Akira!" She shouted startled "I told you to stay back" Rin reminded the pup who was staring at her with his golden eyes and a childish grin.

"But Rin-chan, I was bored…"

"Still it's not…"

The pig growled again, louder this time as he rushed towards them. Rin gasped and stood up quickly, clutching Akira by his wrist as she pulled him and started to run. The pig was huge and for their bad luck; pretty fast also. Rin knew Akira couldn't keep up with her pace; the pup was only four years old and had barely started to try claiming on trees weeks ago. No matter how little youkai blood he had running through his veins; a kid was still a kid.

Rin and Akira passed by several trees until the girl decided it was time to take care of the situation; she hadn't traveled with her Lord during a year when she was younger, meeting dangerous youkai's every once in a while and trained in the art of battle for the past two for nothing. If she had survived countless kidnappings, attacks and even Naraku's deathly attempts of slaughter; she could be able to handle a mere wild pig. Of course, without Sesshomarou's past interventions, things would've probably turned out _slightly_ different for poor Rin.

"Akira, stay there!" She pointed at an oak tree next to them in which a hidden slope rested underneath its trunk.

"But…"

"Trust me!" Rin assured smiling before she kept running from the pig, leaving the pup to hide under the tree.

Rin looked behind her as she kept rushing through the woods and was relieved to indeed see the pig had decided to follow her. Everything was going as expected; as soon as she reached a more overlooked area nearby she'd turn, wait for the pig and shoot it. That was the plan until she unexpectedly tripped over a root and collapsed onto the floor, scratching her knees and twisting her ankle. _"Crap!" _She hissed at the mild pain and brought one hand to her ankle to rub it. Nine years had passed since she had to start running for her life, pursued by wolves at first and by youkais later and still, at sixteen she remained as clumsy as a kid.

The bow had slipped from her grip and had landed a few inches beyond, too far away for her to clasp it from her position. She heard the pig's growl near and immediately turned to face the animal which was indeed almost on her heels. Her mind lit as she remembered she always carried on her something that always came in very handy; and this time was no exception. Her wakizashi; a thin and short sword that Sesshomaru had given her two years ago when she had claimed she wanted to learn how to use a weapon for protection.

At first Sesshomaru had been mistrustful of granting her wish, he couldn't imagine her little Rin wielding a sword even if it was against an enemy. But her little girl wasn't so little anymore, she was starting to become a woman and was living in his despicable hanyou brother's village while he took care of his Lands, which meant he would no longer be there to protect her from every danger and he obviously did not fully trust her care to Inuyasha.

"_Ne, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin softly spoke, her sparkling eyes lighting her face "could Rin ask her Lord for something?" She inquired, smiling and staring at him purposefully. Sesshomaru peeked at her over his shoulders slightly intrigued._

"_What is it?" _

"_I was wondering if Sesshomaru-sama could bring Rin a sword instead of a kimono on his next visit", Rin stated carefree, as if she had just asked for a handful of candy. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he took a few seconds to answer. He was trying to process how Rin, his weak little Rin, had just requested to be given a weapon instead of whatever other things it was women used to fancy. She never ceased to amaze him._

"_I shall meditate about it", he replied as he got back on his track, not wanting to keep discussing about the subject._

"_Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed in joy._

And so, Rin was given her first sword at fourteen; a steel wakizashi with a golden dragon shaped hilt that she named _Kin _due to the hilt's color and started to train with Kohaku when he visited and sometimes even with Inuyasha although she knew he took it very soft on her. She gripped her sword and was about to remove it from its sheath when she saw someone land in front of her, brandishing a silver scythe against the pig, piercing sharply through his neck and removing the weapon shortly after without tearing the animal's flesh.

"Kohaku!" Rin shouted, staring at her friend surprised.

The wild pig collapsed on the floor with a loud _'thud' _and Kohaku stored the scythed on his back before turning around to look at her.

"What were you thinking?" Kohaku blurted jolted, noticeably concerned.

"Lunch", Rin teased, standing up. She winced when she recognized the earlier pain emerging from her ankle and Kohaku approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist as he placed Rin's arm over his neck.

"You're really something, Rin", Kohaku smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come back still for a week!" Rin commented excited.

"That's right; I guess I'm _sooo_ good at slaying demons I can even take some time to visit my grumbled sis and cute squirming little nephews sooner than expected", Kohaku bragged as they started to walk. Already at his twenties, Kohaku had grown much taller, his countenance had matured and his voice had gotten deeper. Rin laughed at his boasting attempts.

"So you were hunting alone?"

"Ye… no! Akira!" Rin shrieked as she remembered she had left Inuyasha's pup further away.

"What? You took Akira with you? Want to die young, huh?" Kohaku sneered and Rin pulled his nose, making him huff displeased.

"I did not! He was, well, under my care… but I told him not to come by until I came back for him! I swear!" Rin excused herself desperately.

"I believe you, I believe you. I'm sure that kid's turned out just like his father; a big mouthy, uneasy troublemaker". This time they both laughed and shortly they heard Akira's voice rise.

"Eeeh? Kohaku niichan!" Akira cried out lively, rushing towards both of them with his arms opened. He hugged Kohaku's legs and the demon slayer fondled the pup's silver grayed long hair as he let go of Rin.

"We should head back to the village", Kohaku suggested "can you walk?" He asked glancing at Rin.

"Of course I can! See?" She lifted her leg straight and started to roll her ankle but stopped at the aching feeling that rattled her.

"Suuure…" Kohaku narrowed his eyes disturbed but grinned at Rin's defiant glare.

"I said I can", she pouted; folding her arms over her chest and Kohaku chuckled at her lack of faking skills.

"Then off we go" Kohaku spoke, picking up Akira and sitting him over his shoulders before starting to walk, earning a giggle from the kid.

"What about the pig?" Rin asked pryingly, her eyes sparkling along with the sweat that dripped from her neck.

"We'll come for it later, it's close by so it'll be fine."

"But what if they take my pig?" Rin cried out alarmed.

"You mean _my_ pig", Kohaku corrected "I killed it you know", he mocked, knowing he'd get Rin on a rampage.

"You got in my way! I was going to kill it!" Rin replied offended, shrugging at her friends teasing.

"Uuh, is it me or as time goes by you speak more and more like Sesshomaru-sama? And the word _kill_ really does not suit you", Kohaku stated friendly, glancing at Rin to notice her reaction.

"Sesshomaru ojiiisan", Akira sang the name amused.

'_Sesshomaru-sama'_… It had been almost three weeks since he had last come to check on her and she wasn't good at hiding things, much less emotions. She was eager to see her Lord, even if he'd usually just stay for a short while; it was enough for Rin to keep her going. She knew he'd leave even sooner if it wasn't because of her constant unavoidable babbling that never seemed to cease. She missed travelling along with him and Jaken, but she understood this was best. Sesshomaru needed to take care of territory issues and deal with his Kingdom while Rin needed to learn how to behave, take care of herself, live in a village and basically, learn how to act as a human, thus living with youkais for around a year had proved to have made her more fearful of humans than demons itself.

Kohaku smiled when he became aware of Rin's faint blush at the name of her Lord and how she had lightly lowered her gaze to hide it.

"Shouldn't he come see you soon?" Kohaku asked to snap Rin out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah", she mumbled.

"Then you better not get killed by a pig before he does", Kohaku joked, taking a big step forward to avoid Rin's possible punch.

"I told you I was going to get him!" She whined, sticking her tongue at him as he laughed, "besides, Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't let Rin die…" she said softer, gripping Kin's hilt with her right hand in reassurance. Kohaku smiled as Akira started to pull at his ponytail.

"Of course he wouldn't, Rin", Kohaku intervened, letting his mind slip to past memories.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Enough for today :D!<strong>

**So what did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Just tell me, dear readers. **

***Wakizashi = a short and small sword used in ancient japan.**

***Kin = gold.**


	2. Surprise visit

**I have to say I had double thoughts about writing this fic, but I'm happy to see I actually got some feedback. So thank you all for your kind reviews and don't stop :3! I had much fun writing this chapter, so… Enjoy :D!**

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"We're almost there", Kohaku announced.<p>

A considerably large peasant village rose at the foot of the bass hill where they stood. A vast number of fields were disposed around the wooden huts where most villagers grew up staple foods needed for survival; such as rice, vegetables and even some types of seasonal juicy fruit. The stone well that had been constructed a couple of years ago stood at the east end of the village, making it possible to collect water without having to venture into the nearby dense forest. Children, and even the not so young anymore, had named it _"the well of fools"_, although it wasn't very clear anymore if the appellation had come up because of the rumors of a suspicious death during its building or because of the fact that it had never granted any of the wishes spoken over the depths of its dim water.

The village had become mightily prosper after Naraku's defeat, which had consequently bountied the decrease of hazardous youkais venturing near its borders. Plus, the presence of Naraku's slayers also favored to ease the villager's fears before an attack, though some were still reluctant towards Inuyasha for his hanyou condition. The dog demon couldn't care less about some of the citizen's skittish glares and his indifference made the rest of the group also shrug them off without further ado.

"So how long are you staying, Kohaku?" Rin asked happily, walking beside him.

"I'm not sure, but probably a few days."

"You left so fast last time", she protested, "We hardly have a chance to spend time together anymore."

"Yeah I know. Sorry" Kohaku gave her a guilty look "there's been quite a lot of trouble going on in the eastern lands."

"You mean demons", Rin stated cockily, giving him a cheeky glare.

"Demons _are_ trouble, you know?" He mocked as he descended down the grassy hill.

Rin slowed the pace, her lips resting apart as her eyebrows furrowed in dismay.

"What about daddy? Daddy's is _not _trouble", Akira intervened concerned, pulling at Kohaku's dark locks as he also nailed at one of his shoulders.

"Ouch! Watch your claws there. And you know Inuyasha isn't a full demon, so it's different." Akira was clearly not satisfied with Kohaku's words, thus kept whining and bragging about how strong and goodhearted his _'daddy'_ was.

The demon subject had become a tacky issue for Rin since the day she set a foot in Kaede's village. She had been accostumed to hiding, speaking, searching and over all; living with demons, until she was brought under Kaede's care. The old priestess had to talk her out of neither bringing up her association with demons nor praising their kind in front of outsiders. At first Rin had roundly refused, she took it as if she had been asked to deny Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un's existence as well as everything that had occurred when with them. Finally, Rin understood it was for her own good; Kaede argued that such knowledge would only make people judge her wrongly. Her stay should grant her the opportunity of a whole new start.

"How's Kaede's teaching going?" Kohaku snapped Rin out of her thoughts, "I couldn't imagine myself spending my entire days collecting and classifying herbs or whatever it is your lessons consist in."

"Oh it's not _that_ bad, especially compared to your…"

"Riiiiin!"

She suddenly felt something jump avidly on her back with force, which brought her body to crash onto the ground. Rin tried to support herself with her bare hands, but she unfortunately hit the floor brusquely and unavoidably started to roll down the pitched hill as she shut her eyes unconsciously.

"Rin!" She vaguely heard Kohaku and Akira shout out her name. Rin shrieked both at the aching feeling that still shrouded her ankle and at the bewilderment of what had just happened to stumble over her. It wasn't after a few seconds of rolling down the hill she actually figured it hadn't been _something_ but _someone _who had screamed her name before her world started to swirl. She opened her lids and caught a glimpse of a few hair strands dancing over the field along her speed as she also managed to find the energy to grasp a handful of grass to stop her fall. Once Rin was able to halt and recompose, she had already reached the flat rocky soil that surrounded the forest.

"What the heck?" Rin wailed vexed and confused, bringing one hand over her neck to rub it as she placed the other one on the ground to get up.

"That was fun!" A voice yelled excited, next to her.

Rin lifted her gaze, only to find a young girl sitting in front of her. Her light hazel colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail, some dainty strands sliding free from the bow's grip along her olive skin face. Her cerulean eyes were piercing right through Rin's stare and a large smile shone up her face. She wore a short blue yukata that matched her irises over a black long and tight suit that covered almost all of her body. Rin's jaw dropped open as her eyes widened in shock and joy when she realized who it was, forgetting the previous sloppy incident.

"Nao!"

"You look so pretty, Rin!"

Rin threw herself to Nao's arms in a blink and both girls enjoyed the reunion embrace, laughing as Rin slightly cursed on Nao, thus their clothes were now stained and dirty and the fall had obviously not been as entertaining for Rin as it had been to the newcomer. By the time their thrill appeased, Kohaku and Akira had arrived by their side, the little pup jumping on Nao's lap as he hugged her while Rin stood up and whipped the trail of leaves that was hanging on the edges of her greenish worn out yukata.

"What are you doing here?" Rin questioned stunned, glancing both at Kohaku and Nao back and forward waiting eagerly for an explanation, "how come _you_ didn't tell me _she_ was coming?" Rin stared at Kohaku, "and why didn't _you_ say anything until now?" She stared back at Nao.

"It's not like you asked", Kohaku excused himself as Rin repeatedly hit his chest playfully.

"We came together but he outrode me like a mile ago. Took me a little to catch up", Nao spoke as she also stood up, leaving Akira to stand in between them.

"But how come you came?" Rin was ablazed by her friends' appearance; she hadn't been expecting Kohaku to visit, much less Nao.

"Why would I come if not to see _you_, my crazy flower lover?" Nao grinned, resting and arm around Rin's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"You traveled all the way here to see me?" Rin repeated, her brown eyes sparkling, as if the more she said it, the more real it became.

"I thought I had made my point." Rin immediately hugged Nao again, throwing compliments galore to her as they both started squirming indistinguishable phrases at each other.

"I think I'm going to keep heading to the village", Kohaku said, trying to be heard over their voices, "I'll take the kid back home and take the opportunity to speak to Inuyasha, my sister and the others." Rin was about to ask if there was anything important worth knowing, but was quickly pulled away by Nao, who started to walk in another direction taking Rin with her enthusiastically.

"You better hurry and get me acquainted with what's new with you. I miss our talks so badly!" Nao complained as she hurried towards the village, holding Rin's pale wrist tightly.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Akira squealed, running towards Kagome who swiped him off his feet and held him firmly against her chest.<p>

"You've been a good boy, honey?" She smiled at her son.

"Yup!"

"So you did not get Rin in trouble?"

"Nope", he answered shaking his head rapidly, his shiny grey hair fluttering with the motion as he tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"He behaved", Kohaku lied, entering the hut.

"Kohaku? What are you doing here? What a surprise!" Kagome smiled at the young slayer, "We weren't expecting you so…"

"Is he back?" Inuyasha's voice echoed loudly out of the hut, "cause I'm going to have a few words with that little…" the dog demon silenced when he finally barged inside the room and almost bumped into Kohaku.

"Eh? What are you doing here, kid?"

"You know I'm twenty, right?" Kohaku reminded resigned.

"You know I'm older than you'll ever get to be, right?" Inuyasha spat ironically.

"Don't be rude, Inuyasha. I'm sure Kohaku's probably just passing by to visit Sango", Kagome pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You remember where she lives, no?"

"Inuyasha!"

Kohaku smiled rickety at the scene. Surely not the most warming welcome, but he was glad enough to see Inuyasha hadn't changed one bit.

"I did mainly come to visit. But there's also something I'd like to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired impatiently, scratching the back of his ear.

"I mean _all_ of you", Kohaku gave him a deep stern look. Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows in surprise, his nose pursing before staring at Kagome confidently. She narrowed her eyes down at Akira who had his tiny arms wrapped around her neck and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"Hey, why don't you go look for Miroku and Sango and tell them to come?" Kagome cooed at the pup, "Then you can go play with the girls and Miroku. Just don't go far."

"Hmm… Okay…" Kagome put her son down and watched him rush out the hut obediently.

"I wonder why he's all goody-goody only with you", Inuyasha hissed, sitting comfortably on the wooden floor with his arms crossed. Kagome only sighed in disbelief as Kohaku and her stared at each other exasperated. Some things definitely never changed.

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"You should've seen me, Rin. There was a huge bunch of them! Viscid large snakes, stilted worms, leaky spiders… and I sent them straight to Hell in one strike!" Nao boasted, performing different kinds of gestures with her hands and arms to describe in detail such creepy monsters.<p>

Rin nodded every now and then when Nao glanced at her searching for understanding. She was used to her battle anecdotes and although Rin did not enjoy hearing about them, she knew it was meaningful to Nao and so she listened attentively to every word and acknowledged her speeches with a faint smile. Nao was a demon slayer. She was one of the many kids that had become orphans, like Rin, and had been raised as a slayer since she was nine years old by a widowed man who had practically adopted her when he had found her begging for food in a market town during his trip to the northern lands, where he had decided to recruit children to train as future demon slayers. Nao was immensely grateful, for she hadn't only been granted shelter and daily meals but also a commitment to be formed into a woman capable of protecting herself against youkais and if one scratched thin, even some paternal affection. Nao's rise as a demon slayer was a tale Rin had learned by heart, one that she took her time to fantasize about when she couldn't conciliate her sleep, thus it made her heart beat faster as she recalled every scabrous adventure her friend had lived and instinctively, remembered her own past.

It's in those moments where Rin wished to break her personal promise concerning her own dusky ventures and just burst at Nao her encounters with nasty youkais, the countless nights where she sat in front of a small fire next to Jaken, her long waits for her master where she entertained herself letting her fingers stroke through the tender blooming sprouts, splashing in the river shore and dedicating sweet melodies to him in hope that he'd return sooner if her voice reached his acute hearing. But Rin had also remembered by heart Nao's gaze when she had explained her family's slaughter to Rin. Her void, keen stare full of hate when she had told her how a flock of hungry and murderous youkais had stormed in her village and dismembered everything in their reach. Nao had an understandable reason to abhor demons, as well as Rin had her own comprehensible motives to be skeptical about the universal condemnation they received among humans.

"Even Kohaku was impressed", Nao emphasized, "You think people are born to be or do something in particular? Because if that's the case, I know I was born to be a demon slayer. I swear, Rin", she sneered, stretching her arms over her head lazily.

"But enough about obscene stories… or rather _this_ kind of obscenity", Nao arched her eyebrows invitingly and grinned, staring at Rin amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin countered, tilting her head sideways.

"Oh, I want to know how things are progressing with _him_."

"Him?" Rin still glared at Nao dazed.

"You know; the star that enlightens your darksome nights…"

"Star?"

"The rainbow that shines over the sky once the storm has soothed…"

"Rainbow?"

"The warm blanket that cocoons you before the chilly cold…" Nao kept chanting teasingly.

"A blanket?"

"The…"

"Knock it out, will you? I can't understand a damn thing!" Rin claimed rankled. Nao burst out into laughter at her friend's foxed and irritated glare, a slight blush of confusion seizing Rin's bold features.

"How I love fooling around with you, my _dear_ Rin", Nao blurted jollied, rubbing her watery eyes, trying her best at suffocating her laughter. Rin stared at her both annoyed and anxious, waiting for a proper explanation.

"I'm talking about your prince charming, you dummy", Nao accounted.

"My… what?" Rin choked out.

"You always give me such a hard time at first!" Nao complained, shifting her weight side to side gracefully, "The man that besets you with all sorts of gifts, Rin! Tell me something new has happened between you, because seriously, you are aware that such flattering procedures are not common, right? And It's not like his bringing you a flower bouquet, for Kami's sake, we're talking about silk here!"

"It's not what you think, really…"

"And the sword, let's not forget the sword. He _is_ a prince, right? I just knew it, he has to be! No ordinary man could afford such expenses.

"Of course he's not!" Rin replied panicked.

"Then why can't I meet him?" Nao whined, nearing Rin's spot "Oh, no, don't tell me he's already married and you're his lover! Let me figure, he's a wealthy man trapped in an unsatisfying marriage and drags himself to you to hedge his dreadful reality in your arms."

"You really think you were born to be a demon slayer?" Rin frowned teasingly, while Nao kept babbling over Rin's comments.

"Or maybe he's a foully burglar and all of your gifts are mere stolen objects that he manages to rob, infiltrating the noble's castles."

"Nao, you've got a serious problem and I'm afraid it's stuck on the top of your neck since birth", Rin joked quietly as her friend finally seemed to come back from her trance and smiled at Rin playfully.

"Aaah… you're so lucky, Rin. I wished I had someone that showered me with such expensive and glamorous gifts as you", Nao sighed, laying down on the grass with her hands behind her head.

"I don't really care about the gifts, you know", Rin shrugged, stowing a few dark hair strands behind her rounded ear "I'm simply pleased by the fact of seeing he takes the time to actually think about me when he's off", she tilted her head and glanced at the horizon with a mild smile.

"Right. But it still must be nice to have nice couture clothes to dress in", Nao grinned, closing her eyes as she inhaled the smell of fresh tsukemono that was most likely being cooked somewhere in the village "I'm so jealous."

"Don't say that…" Rin glared back at her friend.

"Why not? Any women back there would kill to be able to earn such luxuries and have a man to think of when they retire to bed", Nao smirked, lifting one hand to point at the village with her index finger. Rin trailed her gaze in that direction and couldn't help shrugging again when she found no adequate reply.

"True", she finally muttered quietly, to prevent Nao from raising any further statements regarding her Lord at the same time she thought over her previous words. Rin smiled faintly to herself.

'_A man. Not a demon.'_

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say I'm not much of a fluff lover, so be ready, because this will slowly get angsty. I hope you liked Nao and didn't find the girl's chit chat too 'cheesy'. They're teens, so I tried my best at keeping them mannerly for the Era they live in, yet showing how a common girlish talk would usually be when in private. <strong>

***Tsukemono are Japanese pickles and they're a very common side served with main dishes in meals.**

**Like it? Hate it? Just tell me, dear readers ;D**


	3. News

**So this is the longest chapter so far :D! I condensed a lot of information here to speed up things because I wanted to set up major events. Oh well, just read and tell me if it's flowing or I screwed up xD. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your words encourage me to keep going!  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)!**

**xxXxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The first thing that crossed Sesshomaru's mind the moment he entered the boardroom and cached sight of his mother's flustered face, was something was wrong. The regular smirk that tainted her lips was gone, as well as the spark of joy that flit through her gaze when his presence was summoned. Inukimi's figure seemed practically carved into the gallant red throne; she sat rigidly on it with her back straight, only a few inches away from its hard groundsill. Her right elbow rested in the seat's silky armrest; her fingers brushing against her chin gracefully. She stared at her son undeterred; both pairs of golden irises meeting in a silent battle.<p>

"I assume you've already been informed of the situation at hand", Inukimi was the first one to speak, breaking the uncomfortable quietness. Sesshomaru's only response was a further sharper glare.

"What are you planning to do?" She renewed her speech, straightening her body up more if possible, causing the upper folds of her kimono to sway slightly.

"There's nothing to be done", Sesshomaru answered reluctantly, eyes not parting from his mother's. Inukimi's brows arched modestly while trying to find the right words to flutter his foolish son.

"Do not attempt to elude this being's concern, Sesshomaru", she sighed, taking a few seconds to inhale deeply, "Peace is a blissful whim that one ends up worshipping. Just like pride", she grinned, forcing herself to not make any further comments about the noticeable strain Sesshomaru's face held.

"War is not an activity that I happen to enjoy, thus there is never a real winner nor looser", Inukimi cocked her head sideways; the morning sun light shrouding her slender features. "Such an outrageous game." Sesshomaru stood still, selfless at his mother's unwelcomed prattle.

"I shall ask you once more. What are you planning to do?"

"If Riuji and his underlings attack; I'll kill them", Sesshomaru stated bluntly; no hesitation blurred his mind. Inukimi didn't even flinch; she remained calmed, still looking out the window at the blue sky. She took a deep breath again; loosing herself in a thick cloud full of memories.

"Your father should've killed him when he had the chance." Sesshomaru frowned at the unexpected declaration and the mentioning of his father. "_He's just a kid_, he said. _I have already taken his father's life_", Inukimi tilted her head towards the room again, slowly closing her eyes.

"If he hadn't shown such mercy, we wouldn't be dealing with such an unpleasant matter at the present time." Inukumi's eyes flashed open, realizing she'd overdone her needless chatter.

"Blood shall not be shed in this castle, Sesshomaru", she warned fiercely, giving her son a severe glare.

"Do whatever you find necessary in order to put an end to this pitiful insult. We don't know what that miserable spawn is masterminding, but whatever it is; we shall not let him have his way. Have I made myself clear enough, my dear son?" She smiled faintly before throwing her head back listlessly. Sesshomaru drew down the urge to hiss at such a false gesture and opted to bless his mother with a dose of bittersweet ignorance as he turned his back to her and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" She inquired slightly interested. Sesshomaru stopped on his tracks.

"That is of no concern to you," he answered firmly, not bothering to look back as he left. Inukimi huffed cynically, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve such an ungrateful son.

Sesshomaru pushed open the large crimson doors, almost whacking a small greenish creature with its force. Jaken gasped at the sudden movement, backing away as fast as he could to avoid the slam; unsuccessfully. He was thrown a few inches away, letting go a high pitched shriek and landed on his face. He should've known better than to try spying on their conversation. Sesshomaru passed by him silently and once Jaken came back to his senses, he hastened on his knees, bowing his head at his Lord.

"S-sesshomaru-sama…" when he became aware of Sesshomaru's leave, he stood hastily and rushed over his side.

"Sesshomaru-sama! H-has your honorable mother said something I should know? Where are you going, my Lord?" Jaken tried his best at keeping up with his pace, distressed by Sesshomaru's silence.

"S-should I go speak with the Council? Are we leaving? Please Sesshomaru-sama, say something!" Jaken was pleading so desperately he didn't even realize Sesshomaru stood still in the aisle and inevitably bumped into his leg.

"A-ah! S-sorry, I'm so sorry, my…"

"Jaken." The imp jumped back, alerted by his Lord's icy tone.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" There was a brief silence in which Jaken blinked excessively, staring at the tall figure of his Lord before him, expecting any kind of punishment or reprimand.

"We're going to war."

Sesshomaru continued walking down the hall, regardless of Jaken's wide range of possible replies. Sesshomaru was not in the mood to hold a conversation with his squeaking ward, not that he had ever been a big talker. He needed to settle his mind down. It would've been a lie to say that Sesshomaru hadn't been expecting something like this to rise soon. The seeds of discord had been sown long ago, so long that Sesshomaru hadn't even taken his first breath when the Lord of the Eastern Lands, also known as the Leader of the Dragon tribe had stood against his father and had declared war in an attempt to conquer the Western Lands. Soon, Riuji, Lord of the Eastern Lands, became aware of how futile his riot was, seeing that not only his army had dangerously decreased during the years the war was held, which were not little, but that his men's trust towards his capacities had equally, if not more, decayed. They say the day Inu no Taisho finally pierced through Riuji's armor with Tessaiga, further sending his soul to the netherworld, even the God's howled in lure. At least that's how Sesshomaru's mother had told him the tale, making sure to exalt his father's power.

Jaken nodded, wagging his head up and down ceaseless. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had almost fallen out of his sight that he realized what his Lord had just said.

"W-w-w-w-war?" Jaken panicked, shaking comically as he thought over the word and the fact that Sesshomaru had said _'we'_.

"D-does this have to do with that dragon brat?" Jaken tried to sound as calmed as possible, "Where are we marching? When?"

"You're not coming", Sesshomaru spoke flatly, exalting Jaken even more, wondering what the misunderstanding had been.

"Eh? W-what do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama? I shall always follow you were ever you go, my Lord! Jaken does not have fear, much less of war!" He blurted out, his hands still slightly shaking as he tried to make his voice sound steady.

"I expect you to go retrieve Rin and bring her to the castle. You must not leave her sight, or else my mother could fetch her to youkai _by mistake_", he gave Jaken a stern glare, "In that case, you'd follow." Jaken shivered at the warning, countless sweat drops rushing down his round face. "Take Ah-Un."

"B-but Sesshomaru-sama-"

"It's an _order_, Jaken." The imp knew there was no sense in arguing about the subject if he treasured his life, an order was an order. Instead, he focused on the bright side. His Lord had trusted him with the guarding of his precious ward. Jaken hadn't seen Rin for months, since Sesshomaru usually flew to visit her without even notifying him. The little youkai had cried quite a bit more than he would ever accept when they had left her in the old miko's village eight years ago, especially watching the young girl clutch tightly at his Lord's white fabric; a storm of tears roaming down her cheeks as she bit her lip to contain her whimpers. There were no words to describe Jaken's shock every time he saw Rin, he did not know humans could grow and change so fast; it was a show worth witnessing. Maybe reclaiming Rin wasn't going to be such an unpleasant duty after all.

"Y-yes Sesshomaru-sama. I shall go seek Rin", Jaken replied, watching his Lord disappear down the wide aisle.

Sesshomaru would've gladly gone to pick her up himself. He wasn't confident about Jaken's abilities to ensure Rin's safety, but there seemed to be no better option at the moment. He couldn't abandon the castle to go look for Rin, thus either rumors about him being weak over a human would be spread as powder or he'd put her in danger by travelling with him. He would've killed to have that so-called Lord of the East in front of him to be able to slice him into pieces with his bare claws for putting him in such a distasteful situation. Riuji's army would most likely reach Rin's village in a few days if no setbacks strained their lead. It was a dratted race against time and he could barely bear the thought of having Inuyasha protect Rin while he was miles away. He growled quietly, his hands turning into fists. He should've taken her with him the last time he visited. He knew this was coming, yet he had chosen to leave her once more, assured that he'd easily be able to halt the riot. He closed his eyes and images of Rin flashed straight through his mind; he envisioned her standing in front of him with one of her huge smiles plastered on her face, her chocolate orbs twinkling at the touch of sunlight, the oscillation of her thin lips as she babbled about trivialities, unaware of the precise scan she was being subjected to. He dedicated one last thought to her before pushing her memory aside, recalling the obnoxious matter he needed to take care of at the moment.

'_Rin. Be safe.'_

**xxXxx**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're basically saying you need help. Am I right?" Inuyasha trussed, resting his chin on his palm.<p>

"I didn't exactly say…"

"How long have you known this for, Kohaku?" Sango asked, nearing to her brother's side.

"Months. We weren't sure about their intensions and decided that the wisest thing to do was to wait for further hints. There's a chance that this doesn't even end up concerning us, but still…"

"Gah, let those damn demons handle themselves! If they're so eager to die, then let them be", Inuyasha scowled, he'd never had an interest in demon affairs and was most certainly not going to start breeding it now.

"Inuyasha is right", Kagome agreed, "Why should we fear their disputes? Demons are always fighting, there's nothing new about that." Sango nodded and glanced at his brother before speaking.

"The number of demon slayers has also increased; you could track them and strike first if needed." Kohaku gave his sister a disengaged look, signaling that the option had already been considered.

"That's not the point, guys. What I'm trying to say is…"

"I wonder when this started and why…" Kagome mumbled, making Sango and Inuyasha join her considerations, engaging in a private rant. Kohaku sighed, trying to regain their attention in vain.

"I see", Miroku suddenly spoke seriously. He was leaning on one of the hut's wooden walls; arms crossed over his chest with his chin slightly lowered. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango glared at him curiously and Kohaku hoped at least someone had understood his warning.

"I think what Kohaku's trying to say is that even if we're not their main targets; we'll get hit by their quarrel sooner or later."

"Why?" Inuyasha stood up, irritated.

"Easy. It has to do with a simple logistical and convenience matter."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Inuyasha walked towards Miroku, standing right in front of him.

"Think about it. If the Eastern Lands are planning an invasion, there's only two ways to reach the West."

"North and South", Sango intervened. Miroku nodded and proceeded.

"The Northern countries are poor; countless civil wars have been conducted in them, while the Southern ones are known for their wealth and their political influence over the rest of the Nations. Trying to gain the South's favor would be very difficult. They've never shown any interest to participate in war."

"So?" Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"So I think it's clear enough through which Land their troops will proceed, moron", Miroku sighed, avoiding to look at Inuyasha due to the upcoming roar he guessed would leave the hanyou's lips.

"What did you just call me, you perv?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a firm punch at his back, warning him to not take this further unless he wanted to end up face down.

"Still, what are we supposed to do about this? It's a Land conflict; it has nothing to do with us. We're not even aware of what's going on in each side…"

"Well…."

"Just what I said; let them be! If any of them comes near…"

"Listen, I'm going to talk straight forward", Kohaku was starting to despair, "I know you're going to hate this idea, but… the reason why I warned you about this is because I thought maybe you could give us a hand. The north eastern border is shaking; thousands of demons are rising, ready to cross the frontier, I'm guessing under the command of the Lord of the East. Unless a miracle occurs, it's just a matter of time until they get here." Kohaku glanced at Inuyasha who now seemed to finally acknowledge his speech. "Tessaiga could be our miracle, Inuyasha."

"What? Wait, you _are_ aware that you're talking about getting involved in a demon war, right?" Kagome's concern seized her words.

"No, no, no. Definitely no. Naraku was a shameless bastard whom tried to trick, manipulate or kill anything before him in order to obtain the power of the shikon no tama, causing utter destruction without a pinch of guilt in order to reach his goal. _This_, is totally different", Inuyasha hissed, remembering the long ago encounters with the hanyou.

"And why is that so?" Kohaku was pleased that Inuyasha at least had made the effort to formulate something more than a negative.

"Because this is a stupid fit for power between demons. I don't give a damn to what happens to them. Besides, if this is between the East and West, doesn't that mean we'd be obliquely '_helping_' Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smirked cockily, bringing one hand to his scalp, "No, I'm definitely not going go to spare a single minute in aiding him in his war. Hell, no!"

"Inuayasha!"

"What? Like he'd ever help us! Besides, why would he even need our help? I'm sure he has his own army ready to slay any intrusive demon in sight."

"True. But his army will equally not care about the war's consequences to the North. If they have to raze an entire village in their wake, they will, just like the Eastern force. Should we just let them destroy other people's homes?" Kohaku tried to make sense to Inuyasha.

"Kohaku does have a point. And I said it earlier; even if we don't wish to get involved, war will eventually knock at our door."

"What are we going to do if one or both sides reach this stead?" Kagome lowered her gaze, clutching the edges of her miko outfit.

"Kill them. That's what I'll do", Inuyasha reassured.

"Inu-"

"I won't let any pesky demon lay a single finger on the village as long as I'm around. End of the story." Inuyasha stormed out of the hut, unwilling to keep up with the conversation any longer.

"I'm sorry", Kohaku broke the silence, placing one hand on Sango's shoulder. "I know it sounds like a distant matter now and I understand each of you has a family to take care of, but although there's a possibility that this may turn out to be mere waffle, it can also turn out to be a serious threat. War can never be taken lightly. I know your strength, I've seen it…" Sango wrapped one arm around Kohaku, bringing him closer to her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested your participation."

"It's o-"

"I'll talk with him", Kagome spoke. The three of them looked at her quietly, ready for any next words. "You know he'd be the first one to run after the enemy, it's just… he knows I'll follow." Kagome trailed her gaze towards the hut's entrance, faintly viewing Inuyasha walking up a cliff. She decided to follow, leaving the others behind. Miroku sat down, thankful for calm's return as Sango and Kohaku imitated him from the other side of the hut.

"For the meantime, you might as well tell us about everything you've learned from the Lord of the East", Sango said, roaming her hand down Kohaku's back, "The more knowledge about the enemy we have, the easier we'll be able to take him down if we're forced to."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p>"I promise, Rin. One day I'll take you with me and show you the world. Living here must be so boring; you're missing so much going on out there!" Nao waved her arms in a circle, glancing over the high mounts that stood around the village. Rin chuckled, both at her friend's attempts to make her feel better and at Nao's ignorance of her past.<p>

"Believe me; I'm much happier here than I'd be chasing after demons."

"I know, I know. I was talking about a trip", she winked at Rin, "I'd take you to the Southern Lands; I've heard they have the largest crop of silk there!" Rin smiled amused, wondering if her kimono's had been manufactured in the South. No, the fabric must've been sold to the West and further manufactured there instead; she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru flying to the South only to purchase her a gift.

"Aaah… if I had been born in the South, I would've never become a demon slayer", Nao sighed, brushing her finger tips through her ponytail.

"I thought you said you had been born to be a demon slayer", Rin playfully countered back.

"Only because I was born in the North! We would've been ladies down there, Rin. There are no loose orphans wandering around."

"I already think you're a lady", Rin snickered, sitting as straight as she could in order to look like a noblewoman. Nao grinned and gave her a light punch on the shoulder for joking at her.

"Then I think you're damn crazy."

"Have you just figured that out?" Kohaku interrupted their teasing, walking towards them.

"Kohaku!"

"Nooo, but it's worth reminding", Nao stood up, staring at Kohaku defiantly as if she knew he'd say something back, but he didn't. Kohaku instead glanced at Rin, holding back the urge to tell her what was going on. He didn't want to trouble her; he knew if he told her that war was spawning she'd panic. Not only that, but she'd most probably rush towards the West, longing to be by Sesshomaru's side, which would only put her in danger.

"We have to go, Rin."

"What? So soon? You said you'd stay a few days", Rin also stood up, sadness sheathing her gaze.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just we need to take care of things…" He would've loved to stay longer, but he knew it was best to not be around while the others took in the news, plus the more slayers dwelled the border, the better. Nao looked away from Kohaku; she was afraid something like this was coming. Kohaku had told Nao not to inform Rin about the war, alluding it would only scare her. He had of course been utterly careful not to bring up Sesshomaru in the conversation.

"You see? Damn the North", Nao tried to cheer up the situation. Rin sighed, she was accustomed to their farewells, but it still always hurt to see them leave. There was no way to know when they'd be back. Kohaku motioned for Nao to part before starting to walk away and Rin could've sworn there was a hint of alert and unspoken words in Kohaku's eyes.

"Is everything okay? Has something happened between you two?" Rin questioned Nao who hadn't moved from her tracks. She turned at Rin when she heard her concern, trying to hide the discomfort of not being able to speak the truth.

"Of course not, everything's fine. You know how he is; he gets all serious when we have to get back to _work_". Nao approached Rin and smiled at her before they both tangled in a hug. Rin held her tightly, burying her head on Nao's shoulder as she gripped the back of her suit.

"Be careful, please."

"I'll come back in one piece. No demon's going to resist my blade."

As they broke the embrace, Rin brought her hands over her neck, slightly opening the folds of her yukata, revealing a chain with a quarter blue moon. She slowly took it off over her head and offered it to Nao confidently.

"What? No. I'm not taking that, Rin, I know it means a lot to you."

"It's my lucky charm, so I want you to have it now. Take it as an endorsement", she smiled happily at her, "Like that you'll have to come back soon to give it back." Nao pursed her lips, abashed for being given something so precious.

"You know endorsements don't work that way, right?" Nao pointed out, making both of them laugh.

"We'll make it work." Rin's hand still stood flat in front of Nao, waiting for her to take the necklace in its palm. Nao finally reached for it and perched it over her neck, making sure not to break the chain when she pulled it over her ponytail.

"Who looks like a lady now?" Rin joked and Nao rose her chin up teasingly, before glancing back at Rin with a smile.

"You still do."

**xxXxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Done! If anyone around here is a Song of Ice and Fire fan… great! Because I was thinking about it when I came up with the whole land conflict thing xD. <strong>

**I had a little trouble figuring out how to develop the three fronts to give them consistency while at the same time not overdo them. So please make my day with a review :3! **


End file.
